


Sphynx Of Black Quartz, Judge My Vow

by Cluegirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Death is Subjective, Digital Painting, Fix-It, Gen, Hand Drawn, Mixed Media, SHE IS WORTHY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl
Summary: The Infinity of Souls didn't need a sacrifice, so much as it needed an avatar -- a Soul through which it could focus the infinity of its perception of every soul that had ever lived or would ever live in every universe, down to a mortal scale; to judge, to decide, and ultimately, to act on the question of Thanos’ Great Plan.  In my world, Natasha remains connected to it, Priestess and Prophet and living eyes of the closest thing to God the MCU knows.





	Sphynx Of Black Quartz, Judge My Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Psst... comments are love!


End file.
